


i close my eyes (but where are the stars in the sky)

by pinkyandthebrain



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Junhoe centric, OT7, Protective Team, sad junhoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyandthebrain/pseuds/pinkyandthebrain
Summary: Junhoe is insecure, the others try to help





	1. Chapter 1

Junhoe is insecure. He has always been.

Even when people tell him again and again that he has an amazing voice, when people admire his good looks, when fangirls come to him and praise him to the sky, it does not change a thing. His parents used to always tell him that he should be better, and they are right. Why can't he be better, why can't he be like the rest. Why is he so... Inadequate.

And some nights like this, when the crowd has dispersed and they are back in their dorm, the feelings come strong. Its been a long, tiring day and the rest of the members are all soundly asleep. But Junhoe is wide awake. He sits in the living room, with the tv on at low volume, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Once in a while it gets like this, the insecurities creep up, the pressure gets to him, and no matter how he twists and turns, no matter how tired his body actually is, his mind just will not switch off.

He keeps his eyes on the tv, looking but not really seeing. He isn't sure how long has past before he hears some shuffling coming out from one of the rooms, and soft patting sounds of the slippers against the floor.

"You are still up?" Bobby asks gently, not wanting to startle the younger.

Junhoe looks up to see a pair of tired but concerned eyes looking at him.

Junhoe shrugs his shoulders, not really knowing what to say. Too embarrassed to explain the real reasons and too tired to come up with an excuse.

Bobby sits down beside him. He has known Junhoe for three years, long enough to know that how hard it is to get the younger to share his feelings. But he also knows what the younger struggles with, how it cripples him and leaves him helpless like now. 

No words were exchanged but Junhoe gradually starts to lean against Bobby's broad shoulder, finding comfort in the body warmth. Bobby places his arm around Junhoe's shoulders, pulling him closer, giving him gentle pats. 

"It's okay." He whispers softly, "it's going to be okay." 

"You are good enough, no matter what anyone else says. No matter what you say." 

"You think so, hyung?" Junhoe mumbles, closing his eyes. 

"I know so." 

And they sit there. Bobby is dead tired but he knows he can't fall asleep till the younger does. The last thing he wants is for Junhoe to be alone at a time like this. So they sit there in silence, Junhoe's head on his shoulder, his arms around the younger, till Junhoe's breathing finally evens out and he falls asleep. Bobby is immensely relieved that the singer is finally getting some sleep, even if it is already 4am. He gently moves him so he is lying down on the sofa instead. He throws a blanket over the sleeping man and sits down on the arm chair beside and tries to find sleep, knowing Junhoe will not want to wake up alone. 

\-- 

Just a rant. Will try to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jun? Junhoe?" Hanbin calls out, shaking the younger's arm gently, "Jun, it's time to wake up."

He usually wakes Junhoe last, knowing how hard it is for him to sleep and how fast it takes for him to get ready. Junhoe is a light sleeper, and all it takes is a few taps and the boy will wake up. But not today, he has been calling out for him for the past three minutes and he didn't even stir.

"Junhoe?" He calls out again, louder, shaking him a little harder.

No sound.

Hanbin is becoming a little worried, is Junhoe sick? Or how tired must he be to actually be sleeping so deeply. He touches Junhoe's forehead and thinks if feels alittle warm, but nothing to warrant a coma like this.

"Is Junhoe still sleeping?" Jinhwan steps out of the shower.

Hanbin nods, "I have been trying to wake him up, but it's not working?'

"Really?" Jinhwan is confused, Chanwoo is the sleepyhead who can sleep through a fire, but not Junhoe. Junhoe will wake up if someone will just breathe a little harder. 

"Jun?" He taps the younger, and his confusion turns to worries as Junhoe didn't even twitch.

He looks up, and finds a toppled bottle on the table beside Junhoe's bed. 

"Is this sleeping pills?" He picks up the bottle, which feels half empty, "How many did he eat?"

Hanbin has no freaking idea because usually everyone fall asleep before Junhoe.

"Junhoe ah, Junhoe." He calls louder, patting the younger's cheeks.

"Should we call the ambulance?"

"What's happening?" Bobby comes in, hearing the ruckus from the room.

"Junhoe is not waking up." Jinhwan is on the verge of panicking as he gestures to the bottle of sleeping pills.

Bobby frowns, he steps forward and pulls Junhoe up into a sitting position, "Jun-ah, Junhoe." He shakes the younger boy, slapping his back as hard as he can without hurting the boy, "You need to wake up."

To their relief, Junhoe finally stirs. His eyes open in confusion which only deepens when he sees three of his hyungs around him and the fact that he is already sitting up.

"Hyung?" He mutters, his head still cloudy with sleep, "what's happening?"

"You okay Jun?" Jinhwan asked, combing his hand through the brown hair, "do we need to get you to a doctor?"

"Doctor?" Junhoe repeated, the word sounds familiar but he can't remember what it actually means.

"How many of the pills did you take?" Hanbin asked sternly, gesturing to the bottle Jinhwan is holding.

"Three? Four?" Junhoe tries to recall but nothing comes to his mind. He remembers being unable to fall asleep despite the massive headache and intense tiredness, as a desperate measure he might have popped more pills than he has intended to. Is that why everything feels so fuzzy now?

"You are only supposed to take one at a time, Goo Junhoe!" Jinhwan exclaims, reading the instructions.

Junhoe frowns, "but one wasn't enough. I always take two."

Jinhwan stuffs the bottle in his pocket, "its mine for now."

"Are you able to get up?" Hanbin asks, "maybe you should rest for a day." 

Junhoe looks completely dazed still. But at the word rest he practically jumps up. The last thing he wants is for their manager to find out what happened, he will never hear the end of it. But his limbs feel soft and he almost fell if not for Bobby who catches him before he kisses the floor.

Bobby helps him to the bathroom, while Hanbin wets a towel with warm water and gently wipes his face. 

"Feeling better?" Hanbin asks.

Junhoe nods, completely awake now. He can feel the headache crawling back but at least he can control his limbs now.

"Do you need help?" Bobby gently pushes his fringe to the side.

Jinhwan is no longer in sight, probably in the kitchen trying to feed everyone.

Junhoe shakes his head, embarrassed thay he stiol has to be babied by his hyungs. He isn't even the maknae.

"We will leave you to wash up then. Take your time, we have no schedules to rush too, just practice." Hanbin ruffles his hair and heads out with Bobby.

Junhoe sighs and stands up, looking into the mirror. He looks horrendous, dark circles under his puffy eyes, hair sticking out in various directions and his lips are so pale they might as well be white.

He starts brushing his teeth, not wanting to delay the team for any longer. Yet at the same time dreads getting out of this enclosed space, knowing his three hyungs are going to have a word with him.


End file.
